1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting device irradiating multiple optical recording media with laser beams. The present invention also relates to an optical pickup apparatus including such a light emitting device, and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
For optical pickup apparatuses compatible with multiple standards of optical recording media, various measures have been made for reduction in size and weight, and other purposes. For example, one of the measures is to employ an objective lens compatible with lasers of many wavelengths. Some of optical pickup apparatuses of this kind use a laser light source including laser diodes with multiple wavelengths as one package.
In the optical pickup apparatus thus configured, light emitting points of all the light emitting elements cannot be simultaneously arranged on an optical axis of the objective lens, leading to a problem of how to prevent coma aberration of the objective lens for the laser beams with the respective wavelengths. This technology is described for instance in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-170091.